


Reverie

by LawrIsNotMocked



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Deja Vu, Dreams, Fluff, Javert - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Sappy, Subconscious longing, Surreal, Sweet, They love each other, have they met before, mutual dreams, not exactly canon, past lives maybe, valjean - Freeform, what if legit this is the first time irl they meet, what if maybe javert wasn't valjean's guard in toulon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrIsNotMocked/pseuds/LawrIsNotMocked
Summary: Madeleine dreams of a man while Javert also dreams of a man.  Surprise, they dreamt of each other!  Bigger surprise, they end up meeting IRL and recognizing each other from their dreams.  Kinda sappy, kinda surreal.  Kinda fluffy af.





	Reverie

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of hastily written, prob lots of mistakes, sorry! Liked this idea and wanted to get it out there. Also it's not super canon! And like, what if Javert wasn't Valjean's guard in Toulon? WHAT IF this IS legit the first time IRL they're meeting?? Dooooope...

Inspector Javert drifted off into a comfortable slumber, taking an accidental nap on his couch by the lit fire one glacial December Sunday afternoon. He had just moved to the town of Montreuil-sur-Mer on Friday, and was to start his post of Inspector the following Monday. The prefecture officials had allowed him 3 days to move and get settled, and finally Javert was ready and eager to begin his duties in this new place. The days had been icy and bitterly cold here, and after traveling and moving, Javert was tired and in need of a cozy nap in front of the fire.

Within what seemed like mere moments, he was dreaming. He dreamt of many things… of days in his past, of cities and streets, of strange, surreal landscapes and situations… and then he dreamt of a man. He dreamt that he walked into an office with oak furniture. Nothing extravagant, but nothing too shabby either. A man, sitting in a high-backed black leather chair turned around to greet him. The man rose to his feet to shake Javert’s hand. He was of average height, a strong build, and had soft, fluffy white hair and beard. The man smiled warmly, and the wrinkles around his eyes and mouth deepened. He was maybe 60 years old. His eyes stood out firmly in Javert’s dream… his sweet, gentle eyes… they were amber colored, and so inviting. His lips were a soft pink, and also were strangely accentuated in the dream. As they shook hands, the older man pulled Javert in very close suddenly, roughly, and stared at him for a split second before kissing him firmly on the lips. Javert melted into the touch, feeling safe, feeling secure… feeling loved. It was indescribable. The older man then laughed a sweet, good-natured laugh of contentment. It was deep and full of joy. His eyes sparkled magnificently, and Javert thought he might be lost in that gaze forever. 

When he woke, Inspector Javert was baffled by his bizarre dreams, but shook them off before going about the rest of his evening, getting his uniform ready, making dinner, and so on. 

Monsieur Madeleine, the mayor of Montreuil-sur-Mer, had been told a week ago that they were expecting a new police inspector to begin Monday. The previous inspector had finally retired, and Madeleine had found out that his town would be importing one of the finest officers the prefecture could find… a man called Javert. He had been warned that while very efficient and dedicated, Inspector Javert was also not very friendly, unlike the previous inspector. Madeleine brushed the information off and said it made no difference to him, as long as the town was safe. Madeleine himself had not been stationed there very long, as it was. He had barely gotten to know the previous inspector anyway. 

Sunday night, as Madeleine went to bed in his chilly, dark room, he fell asleep easily, and then fell into a deep slumber, with strange, fitful dreams. He dreamt of his days in Toulon, his sister and nieces and nephews… and then he dreamt of a man. He dreamt that he was suddenly face to face with a tall man with a dark, mysterious past. The man was perhaps 10-15 years younger than himself. His hair was long and straight, tied back with a black satin ribbon. It was a chestnut color, with an auburn tint, and it stood out beautifully in contrast with the brooding man’s pale eyes. His eyes were uninviting and icy blue, but somehow Madeleine felt a strange attraction to them. The younger man suddenly bent down and wrapped Madeleine in his arms for a split second before kissing him firmly on the lips. It was surprising, but felt all too right. He felt safe and secure in the dream man’s arms… he felt protected in that strong, fierce embrace. He felt any foes would surely shy away from the defensive gaze of the severe man. He would be sheltered there. Madeleine welcomed the touch, and gladly reciprocated the passionate kiss. 

Madeleine woke after that dream, startled, feeling a bit guilty (though he could not exactly place _why_ ), and nervously attempted to go back to sleep. After roughly 30 minutes, he succeeded. When he next re-awoke, it was Monday morning. 

Shortly after Madeleine arrived at the office, his secretary came in to announce the arrival of the new inspector. He had nearly forgotten! He quickly straightened the items on his desk, adjusted his cravat and waistcoat, then stood expectantly at his desk while the woman went to fetch Inspector Javert. 

Javert strode in, calmly taking in his new surroundings, but his confident attitude was nearly upended when he noticed the oak furniture, the high-backed leather chair… and the man of average height and strong build who stood there to greet him. He stopped in his tracks for a split second, staring at the older man who was possibly roughly 60 years old, who had fluffy white hair and beard, and warm, inviting, amber eyes. He hardly noticed that the mayor had also almost lost his balance when he caught first sight of Javert. There stood the tall, younger man from his dream as well. The man with the long chestnut hair and icy, pale blue eyes, and a dark, brooding nature about him. It shocked Madeleine to the core. He could not help but blush, recalling the kiss they shared in his dream. Javert shook his head imperceptibly, trying to clear his mind and consider that it was probably just deja-vu… surely this was not the same man from his dream. 

“Monsieur le Maire?” 

Madeleine snapped out of his thought trance. “Oui, I am Madeleine. And you must be Inspector Javert?” He smiled warmly, trying not to come across as acting too odd or inappropriate. 

“Indeed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur.” Javert’s memory was again stirred in a strange way when he saw that smile, with those soft, inviting pink lips. 

“I assure you, the pleasure is all mine.” Madeleine’s smile stretched further with a slight blush, and he bowed to the inspector, giving a slight nervous laugh. 

Javert could not help but smile a small smile as well at Madeleine. He felt as though they’d met before, maybe in another life. That laugh… that deep laugh. So hauntingly familiar. He felt peculiarly comfortable there with him, in his presence, in his gaze. Little did Javert know, Madeleine was feeling very much the same way. When Madeleine noticed Javert’s observant gaze and small smile, he felt as if he’d known the inspector for all of his life… as though they had been good friends for many years. He’d seen those eyes before. Felt loved and protected by them before. Unbeknownst to each other, they both wondered what the future would hold for them, together, as a team, as a pair. They both longed subconsciously for the other’s touch, but of course such things would be inappropriate, especially since this was the first time they’d met… wasn’t it?


End file.
